Maybe Not
by Strawberry Fae
Summary: I just had this tine tiny whirlpool in my stomach telling me that something's up. Guess what? I heard some random chick's voice screaming my boyfriend's name. Yeah, the bastard cheated on me.… One-shot. SasuSaku. Lemons.


**I can't believe I'm doing this *blushing madly*.- Fae**

**XXX**

* * *

_It was all a blur to me. Or at least, I pretended it was..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_It might have been the alcohol talking…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

It was Saturday night. Typical Girls' night out. I sat on the red bar chair crossing my legs playing with my Cosmo drink. It's only been my fourth glass tonight. I need to get wasted. It was the worst week of my life so far. I stared into the delicious liquid in my hand and drifted into flashbacks of the previous days.

Monday.

I lost a patient at the Hospital. Apparently, the patient lied about not tweaking with the IV which resulted in the patients overdose. It's not that I'm not used to it. People die every day. But as a surgeon, losing a patient would mean failure in keeping up with our Hippocratic Oath. But whatever, the patient and apparently the watchers weren't so keen on listening to my instructions. Never touch the IV.

Tuesday.

My Audi broke down halfway to my trip to Suna. I'm a surgeon for Pete's sake not a mechanic! It took four hours! Four Damn hours to get a mechanic to fix my damn bloody car. Not only did I miss a very important meeting with a very important client, that scumbag mechanic told me that I could repay him with my body! Do I look like a hoe to you asshole?!

Wednesday.

I got yelled at by the Head Doctor Tsunade for missing the meeting. Bitch, it wasn't my fault. My supposed client was some sort of a poison expert or something and that I was sent to simply discuss the possible collaboration of this person and Konoha Hospital. There goes my raise.

Thursday.

Went to the mall with my best friend, Ino. That's gorgeous excuse for a blonde. Anyway, I've been eyeing these pair of Alexander McQueen white shoes. And I tell you, their gorgeous, worth around 6 gran. I'm a surgeon, a filthy rich, single surgeon. I think I can indulge myself in such guilty pleasures. I bought them. The cashier was staring at me, well, _ogling_.Why can't I just go anywhere without getting ogled by some random man? Anyway,_ Naruto _it'd be funny to hide my shoes. He's my best friend and he usually drops by my condo randomly and unannounced. Couldn't find them the whole day!

Friday.

By far the worst. I was on my way to my boyfriend's house in the evening when I heard some random moaning from around the block. I mind my own business. Who cares if some random teenage couple have sex? I felt that something was wrong. I just had this tine tiny whirlpool in my stomach telling me that something's up. Guess what? I have some random chick's voice screaming my boyfriend's name. Yeah, the bastard cheated on me. I made my way to the moans and took out the LED mini flashlight I have inside my Luis Vuitton purse. I flashed the culprits with my light of truth, heh. Turns out, it really was my boyfriend fucking some random red head chich with an uneven haircut, disgusting. Broke up with him, ofcourse.

Saturday (earlier this morning)

Typical Day at work. Blackmailed Naruto into spilling where he hid my shoes. Got a second chance from Tsunade. Things were rather getting good. Except for the annoying phone calls I keep getting from my _dear _ex.

And here I am now, drinking another shot. The red head bartender shakes up another drink as my girls took the chance to strut and release on the dancefloor.

"Another?"

I turned to the red head and smiled.

"Please, Sasori."

He looked at me worried.

"Aren't you having a bit too much, Sakura?"

I laughed.

"Not at all, I'm still sober."

"I'm worried about you, I'm your friend after all." His right brow rose as he handed me the cocktail.

"Thanks, but no thanks. " taking it from his hand and bringing it up to my lips.

After an hour of drinking, I felt my head starting to pound. Bad. I got up and dusted my Navy blue cocktail dress. I pushed back a strand of my long pink hair to my ear. I could feel my feet turn to jelly as I walked in my new Alexander McQueen.

As the dj played another song from his playlist, my legs couldn't stop wobbling and got me off balance. I shut my eyes closed waiting for the impact of my body on the floor. But it never came. I felt strong arms around me. My eyes shot open and stared at the most beautiful obsidian eyes I've ever seen. I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I quickly got up and bowed to thank the man.

"Thank you, for catching me." Damn it! This is embarrassing!

"You drank too much." Oh shit. I felt my heart skip a beat. Damn it! He has a sexy voice.

I looked up to my saviour and smiled weakly. "Hehe. Good thing you caught me then." I scratched the back of head nervously. What am I, a high school girl confessing?!

"Yes. So you better make it up to me then." He smirked. Oh Fuck. His smirk makes him look like a deity or something.

"H-how?" clumsy mouth! Don't stutter!

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist that pulled me closer to him. He brought his lips to my ear and kissed it and whispered. "Dance with me."

YES! How could I say no?

"Okay."

We soon found ourselves moving to the beat of the song. The dj switched from upbeat to a slow dance the next then an upbeat song once more.

**XXX**

Everything went by so quickly.

Soon, I found myself kissing this man hungrily on my bed. I don't know how the fuck we got here after all the make out sessions we had starting from the dance, to outside the bar, to inside his car and now inside my condo.

His hands were warm and inviting as they caressed the surface of my skin. With each touch burnt my skin, bringing me into whirlpool of desire for lust. His mouth is hot on my neck. Trailing kisses from my collar to my jaw line then to my mouth. He turned me around and I lay flat on my face as he slowly unzips my dress. Trailing kisses down my back. This man is driving me crazy!

He unhooks my bra and starts caressing my back and my sides. He caressed my breasts from the sides as his hot tongue slid across my spine. I moaned.

He stopped.

I lay flat on my back again and looked at him confused. His face is flushed. I remove my bra exposing my breasts and stretched out my arms to hold him. He moved back. He got up and made his way to my window, still clothed. Did he not like me?

"I'm sorry."

I heard him speak. He drives me horny.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't do this." His head lowered as he turned his back on me.

"I…understand." I sounded too disappointed.

He turned to face and walked to my direction.

"It's not that I don't like you. I want you, as a matter of fact. My dick wants you. But…" he trailed off.

I sat on my bed looking at him confused.

"It's my first time." He finished. I stared at him wide eyed. That's impossible. Even with his looks, he's still a virgin. I giggled.

"What?" he snapped at me feeling embarrassed.

"You're a virgin, huh?" I teased.

"So?" he turned his head to another direction, anywhere but mine.

"I'll teach you." I walked over to him, kissing his neck. I felt him freeze up.

"I-i." he's stuttering!

I wrapped my arms around him from behind slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I felt his hands on mine. They felt right.

"Please do." He continued. I smirked.

I pulled his shirt down and turned him to face me. I tiptoed and captured his lips. He seemed hesitant at first but complied. Our tongues clashed and wrestled as I lowered my hands on his hips as he lowered his to my bare back. Caressing.

I unbuttoned his pants and slid my hand down his boxers. I felt his hard cock against me and reached for it. It's huge. I slowly caressed his crotch as he gently pushes me down back on the bed. Damn, he's making me so horny. I pushed him back softly and whispered.

"Let me start, then you can take it from here." I winked at him playfully. He blushed.

I pushed him off me gently as got off the bed and knelt on in front of him. He looks at me confused.

"It's called a blowjob."

I pulled down his pants and touched the bulge on his boxers. "A little too excited, aren't we?"

I pulled down his boxers as well revealing an erected penis. I started caressing his stick. "My, aren't we gifted by the heavens."

I touched his cock. I saw him moan._ Virgins tend to get a little excited._ I thought. I gave butterfly kisses on his cock. He moans. I started licking the large meat in front of me. My tongue explored his demon junior. I opened my mouth and sucked on his dick. I started stroking it slowly as I looked at his face. He seems to be pleased with himself. I started going in deeper and harder, his moans louder than before and finally, he came in my mouth. I swallowed his cum and smirked at him. He smirked back and mouthed. "My turn."

He lifted me up bridal style and dropped me on my bed. I felt him crawl up to me and saw his face across mine. He smirked. His lips captured mine in a heated battle. Then his hands roamed around my lower parts. I felt him remove my panties. _Good thing I'm wearing lingerie._ He trailed kisses down my throat to my navel then my thighs. Using both his hand he opened my legs wider slowly kissing my insides.

I gasped as I felt his thumb on my clitoris, slowly rubbing it in a circular motion. I moaned. I could feel him smirk on my skin. I felt his hot breath on my vagina. Then I felt the warm tingling sensation of his mouth devouring my vagina. I moaned louder. His hot tongue, penetrating me inside, exploring me. This sensation, it's maddening. I screamed as I came. I didn't know his name. He sucks the cum out. My hands reached for his head. I caressed his hair. I want his so bad.

"Please…" I trembled. "Please.. I want you…"

He smirks again. "Want me to what?" Stupid virgin and his teasing.

"I want you inside me."

"Inside you?" He raised a brow fully knowing what meant.

"FUCK! I NEED YOU TO POUND ME, BANG ME! DRILL ME! PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HARD COCK INSIDE ME SO BACK!" I snapped.

He startled me by inserting his dick inside me so fast. "Ahh!"

He started off slow, his dick is so long it keeps hitting my g-spot. This is torturing, a slow and achingly beautiful torture. He pins my hand above my head as his mouth captures my nipples. He licks them playfully. Licking them in a circular motion, then he gently bites the tip and pulls back slowly. "Ahh, ahh…"

He keeps pumping into me, going faster and harder.

He takes my other nipple and does the same. His tongue travelled from my nipple to my mouth. I couldn't say no. My body has a mind of its own. I lost to my body. My mind is blank. All I feel is an amazing sensation inside me.

I felt my tummy get fuller with every thrust.

"I'm… I'm going to cum!" I screamed.

"Me too!" he replied.

With one last thrust, I couldn't feel my body. All I felt was heaven. My mind blanked out and I was out.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Last night's sex was awesome. I searched for my phone on the floor with scattered, both mine and his. I blushed as I recalled last night's events. My eyes landed on the white iPhone on the floor. My eyes widened.

20 missed calls from Ino.

15 text messages from Hinata and Tenten.

One voicemail from Tsunade.

I heard the man on my bed grunt. Looks like someone's not a morning person.

"Good morning. " He greeted me.

"Good morning" I smiled. "Last night was…"

"Amazing." He cut me off. "But I need to go now."

I felt disappointed. I barely knew his name yet he needs to leave now.

"Okay." I replied. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He smiled. _That smile… _"You?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

He quickly got up and dressed. His raven locks looks sexy.

"I'll be leaving now. It was nice meeting you."

I smiled as he walked out the door. _Maybe it was just the alcohol. I'm never gonna see him again anyway._ Then I remembered. "Oh shit! Tsunade!"

I opened the voicemail and prepared myself for a mouthful of scolding. But I was surprised by Tsunade's happy voice.

"_Sakura! As soon as you get this, get to the hospital. You'll be meeting with the CEO of the medical company we are partnered with. Your meeting will be at 10 am later."_

TEN? I glanced at my phone's time and started running around the house looking for my clothes. Only 20 minutes left.

I walked in my lab coat along the hallways of Konoha Hospital. I felt a bit nervous since I'll be meeting a very important person today. I wonder what he's like.

I found the meeting room door and knocked.

"_Come in!"_ I heard Tsunade call.

As I opened the door my green eyes once again met those dreamy obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"Hello Sakura."

_Maybe it wasn't the alcohol._

I walked over to Sasuke and was greeted with a kiss on my hand. Everyone in the room looked shocked. He smirked at me.

"Lovely to see you today."

"You as well" a smile graced my lips.

_Maybe I'm just that lucky._

**XXX**

* * *

**So, guys! What do you think? This is my first One-shot. And It's rated M! HAHA! I love Sasu-chan~**

**Please tell me what you think and please review! Thank you :***


End file.
